The goal of the Pilot/Exploratory Core (PEC) is to facilitate innovative and methodologically rigorous research that enhances our understanding of the etiology and mechanisms of the sarcopenia of aging. P/EC activities will incorporate new technologies into aging research, stimulate translational research, and facilitate novel interdisciplinary strategies that ultimately lead to interventions ameliorating the loss of muscle function that occurs with aging. Specific aims of this P/EC are: 1) solicit and select the most meritorious research proposals for P/EC funding;2) provide investigators of P/EC studies with access to resources from other OAIC cores and institutional research facilities;3) identify potential opportunities for co-sponsorship of P/EC studies;4) monitor the progress of P/EC studies;5 ) provide assistance and mentorship so that P/EC studies can be successfully developed into independently funded grant applications;and 6) ensure the safety and protection of human subjects enrolled in P/EC studies. The P/EC will contribute to the goals of the UTMB OAIC by encouraging and supporting a research team of junior and senior investigators to conduct innovative and forward-looking research that supports our OAIC objectives. Further, the P/EC will bring to bear the combined resources of the OAIC, the Sealy Center on Aging, the Center for Population Health and Health Disparities, the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), and UTMB research cores, to facilitate studies investigating the biology and physiology related to decreases in muscle function with aging.